


Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry. Sorry.

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is the kndest and the most pissed off, Angst, F/F, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Hana has consequences, Injury Recovery, Trans Female Character, and apparently so does Sombra, fluff (but probably not between who you're expecting), jovial agony, the mildest of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Angela is not happy.Jack is not happy.Hana is bleeding. Again.Sombra is... doing pretty well actually.Fareeha is too good for all of us.





	1. Doctor's Borders

Angela did not take her anger out on her patients. 

Yes, they were the reason she was angry. 

Yes, their injuries were their own damn fault. 

Yes, she had expected better from them both. 

Yes, she wanted to throttle them. Yes, she was a doctor and her professionalism trumped her emotions.

 

“So, um, I’m guessing you want to smack me right now, huh, Doc?”

 

“I have never once hit a patient and I am not about to start now.”

 

“I know, I just. I meant, that, well, I just want to…”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

A tired sigh.

“Hana, you have exacerbated all of your injuries and added more to the tally. I have to deal with you. I have to patch you up. I have to fix the hairline fracture in your jaw, the broken nose and ribs, the groin muscle that is torn, the myriad other injuries. I have do this. And I will.” She tilted her head and met Hana’s gaze. For a moment Angela’s eyes were clouded with anger and fear and tears that she had no time for, then she blinked and it was all gone. Just the detached Doctor remained. “But I am not going to have this conversation with you.”

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“Well, Hana, there are a great many things that sorry simply does not fix.”

 

“I know. Am, am I allowed to stay?”

 

Angela’s shoulders sagged and she let out another sigh.

“Of course. You are still injured and I am hardly going to punish Sombra for something that you have done.”

* * *

“Is this the part where you yell at me?” Jack asked, wincing as Angela reset his broken wrist.

 

“No Jack, this is the part where I treat your injuries. The yelling will be later.”

 

Jack was, unsurprisingly, in better condition than Hana. His shin and kidney had certainly seen better days, there may have been a hint of blood in his urine. That girl knew how to pick a spot and stick to it. He groaned as he twisted his torso and felt that all over body ache that came from being a punching bag.

 

“Are you? Are you smiling at this?” Angela asked when she glanced at his face.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“You are, you’re smiling. Over this?”

 

“I’m not.” He lied trying to force the start of a smile off his face. He failed.

 

“We can’t go back to this…” She gestured wildly at him. “This bullshit!”

 

“No, we can’t.”

 

“She played you Jack.”

 

“Perfectly, Angela, she played me perfectly.”

 

“And this is better?”

 

“Well, you’ll get what you want out of it.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“This…” He reflected the wild gesture back at her. “This bullshit will never happen again. No one can look back on today and think of good times. No more nostalgia for us beating the shit out of each other and calling it camaraderie.”

 

“And you’ll have to deal with Sombra on her terms now.”

 

“As if I ever had a choice.”

 

She gave him a quizzical look.

 

“Oh come on Angela. Let’s not pretend that Hana’s terms didn’t become your terms the moment you connected to that girl.”

 

A ‘you have a fair point’ shrug came from Angela.

 

“I’ll still have to talk to Sombra.”

 

“I know Jack.” She put her hand on his arm. “It’s good to see you smile again, it has been far too long.”

 

“Really talk with her.”

 

“I know.”

 

And what are the odds that Hana has already coached her in what to say? Was the thought both of them had but neither gave voice to.


	2. A Hire Calling

There were four people in the room. Sombra was sitting up in her bed (she could sit up again, how awesome is that?), flanked by Angela on one side and Hana the other. Hana was still refusing the chair and instead had perched herself on the edge of Sombra’s bed next to their, arms linked. 

Jack stood at the foot of the bed, trying not to feel like:

  1. He was outnumbered.
  2. He was being ganged up on.
  3. This was pointless.



Let’s not get into how successful he was with that.

 

“So,” Jack began, clearly uncomfortable. “You’re an agent of Talon.”

 

“No.” Sombra replied to him.

 

“No? But…” He was silenced by a look from Hana.

 

“No. I’m an independent contractor. They come to me with a specific job, I do the job.”

 

“I know what an independent contractor is.”

 

“I would hope so, it’s not as if Overwatch has never used them.”

 

Jack glowered at her but held his tongue. Hana dug her nails into Sombra’s arm, telling her to behave.

 

“Yes. Talon are clients of mine.”

 

“What have you done for them?”

 

She gave him a ‘have you lost your mind’ look.

“I… My clients expect confidentiality, and they get it. If I broke that then people would line up to kill me. Well, there are people who would do that anyway, but there’d be a lot more of them.”

 

“So you won’t give us anything?”

 

“You want my work then there’s a really easy way to get it.

 

Jack’s mouth opened and closed a few times. No words came out.

 

Sombra shrugged.

“Girl’s gotta eat.”

 

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Okay.” Sombra rolled her eyes. “Fine. I can’t deny you’ve helped me out and I do hate to be in anyone’s debt. I won’t charge you for the first job.”

 

“One job?” Jack’s jaw was tight. He didn’t yell. He definitely didn’t yell. Out loud.

 

She made a so-so gesture in the air with her free hand.

Maaaaybeee two, depending on the job.” And she looked at Hana as she said the next part. “I am not a cheap date.”


	3. Shortfall, Long Drop

Sombra twisted her body and lowered her legs over the edge of the bed. She inched forward until she could feel the cool surface of the floor beneath them. She could feel it! Sure, she could already feel the soft cotton of her bedding brushing against them, but, as if she were some kind of angel, it had been a while since her feet had touched the floor. A thrill went through her at the thought of her new found mobility, at the freedom, at the possibility of getting rid of the catheter.

Sombra closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her lips curling up into a giddy grin as she opened her eyes again and pushed herself up. 

Sombra was standing up.

Sombra was falling back down.

Sombra was sitting on her bed again.

She didn’t remember standing up being that difficult but she’d never been one to baulk at a challenge. Her smile more determined than giddy, she pushed herself up again.

And.

This time.

Stayed.

On. 

Her. 

Feet.

She felt heavier than she remembered, or maybe her legs felt weaker. One of the two. Walking then, walking is easy. Was easy. Should be easy. Were her legs always this heavy and leaden? (They weren’t, if you were wondering, she was usually quite nimble.)

So, she was on her feet, that was good. Now onto the next step, taking a step. All she had to do was lift her foot up, move it forward and put it down. That was where things went wrong, it turns out that Hana wasn’t the only one who could fall in a spectacular fashion. One leg was not enough to take her weight and she couldn’t find her balance, someone must have stolen it.

Her arms flailed as they failed to grab hold of anything and she overcompensated, sending herself crashing into the bedside table. It wasn’t comfortable but at least it was painful and it would stop all of her other bruises getting lonely. The other thing it wasn’t was quiet. It sounded like a lithe Mexican girl colliding with a table and swearing profusely about it.

The next sounds in order:

  1. A mexican girl hitting the floor.
  2. Swearing.
  3. A table falling on a mexican girl.
  4. Much more swearing.
  5. Relieved swearing at a catheter not having come out.
  6. The door opening.
  7. Embarrassed swearing.
  8. Angela speaking.



 

“Sombra? Are you alright I heard… Of course. From Hana I would expect this. I had hoped you would be more sensible.”

 

“Sorry Doctor.”

 

“You know,” Angela said as she lifted the table off Sombra. “given some of our conversations I think we can move on to Angela.”

 

Sombra gave an affirmative grunt as Angela helped her up, and gently, but firmly, guided her to sitting on the bed. 

 

She sat for a moment, eyes cast down before speaking again.

“I’ve never been good at getting help. Not that… not that people have wanted to help me, not really, not without…”

 

Angela took a firm grip of her shoulders.

“And I do not see any of those people here. Only you and I. Chin up.” She gently lifted Sombra’s chin so they were looking at each other. “How could I not help you?”

 

Angela’s smile was radiant, her eyes just as caring as they ever were as Sombra searched them for some hint of ulterior motive. She failed. It may have been the first time she was happy to fail at something.

“You know, Hana was the first…”

 

“Then that would make me the second. And Winston the third. Athena the fourth. You see how quickly that happened?”

 

“Athena doesn’t…”

 

“Athena.”

 

“Yes Doctor Zeigler?”

 

“Would you be willing to help Sombra?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And what would she have to do in return?”

 

“I don’t understand? Why would she need to do anything in return? Her company over the past week has been most pleasant. Why would I need anything more than our friendship?”

 

“Thank you.” Sombra said as Angela gave her a well-would-you-look-at-that look.

 

“Come.” Angela held her hands out. “Let us take that walk. This time, no falling.”

 

A smile crept across Sombra’s face as she accepted Angela’s help to her feet.

 

“So,” Sombra asked as Angela linked arms with her. “where are you taking me?”

 

“I think it’s about time you got some fresh air. I know just the spot. Now, just to warn you, if you don’t use me for support then I will carry you.”

* * *

The air was crisp as the setting sun rippled and shimmered on the waves. Sombra ran her tongue across her lips, tasting the salt from the sea air as her legs dangled casually over the edge of the building.

 

She had been surprised when Angela had taken her up instead of out. The stairs were not easy. The more they climbed the more she had to rely on Angela for support until the last flight of stairs. Sweat was beading on her brow, her legs were trembling and she was sure that while she wasn’t looking someone had come along and stolen the majority of her lung capacity. That’s when Angela, calm as you like, simply scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way as though it took no effort at all.

 

They sat next to each on the roof and watched as the sun gradually sank and the wind whipped around them.

 

“You’re not too cold?” Angela asked.

 

“Nope.”

Sombra held her hand out and Angela took it. she was warm, and got deliberately warmer  whlie Angela was holding her.

“Got my thermals working again, no frostbite for me.”

 

“That’s wonderful Sombra, it shouldn’t be too long now before you can leave. Although I suspect neither Hana nor Winston will know what to do with themselves once you are gone.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“You have clearly not heard Winston gushing about the work the two of you have been doing. It’s been a while since he last had a lab partner, he’s quite taken with how you think about things.”

 

Sombra leant into Angela and rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

 

Angela put her arm around Sombra’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“Well, us modded girls have to stick together.”

 

Sombra closed her eyes and breathed in, the salt in the air mixing with the clean, disinfected smell that always followed Angela.

“You’re modded?”

 

“Oh, nothing as flashy as you. But my bloodstream is so full of nanites that I’m surprised I don’t rattle when I walk.”

 

Sombra let out the smallest of laughs and kept her eyes closed as Angela began to stroke her hair. It felt nice, comfortable. It felt like home. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt like that.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head, looking up at Angela’s face. Gaze flicking from lips to eyes and back. She wanted to kiss Angela then, to feel soft lips and warm breath, add the taste of the doctor to the salt already on her tongue. To feel the weight of Angela’s body, warm, sweaty and spent, as she collapsed on top of her. 

Sombra was a sucker for kindness and she knew it. It had gotten her into more than enough bad situations in the past.

There were far too many unkind people who were experts at pretending.

Instead she closed her eyes and let her head fall back down onto Angela’s shoulder, making a contented ‘please don’t stop’ noise.

 

“And do I really need to say anything about Hana?”

 

“There is something you could say about Hana.”

 

“And what would that be?” A smile in Angela’s voice.

 

“Are you going to forgive her?”

 

Angela let out a long sigh at the thought of Hana and she felt Sombra tense against her.

_ poor thing  _ she thought to herself as pulled the girl into her even tighter.

“Hush. Calm those thoughts.” She kissed Sombra’s crown as she spoke. “I will, but my anger has not yet run its course. I do not like being manipulated, nor do I appreciate being used as a tool. I could no more fail to forgive her than I could punish you for what she did.” A reassuring squeeze. “And it helps that you’re here.”

A questioning noise.

“She has you to calm and focus her for now so she doesn’t need me as much. I could never abandon that girl. Never. In much the same way that you will always be safe when you come to me. Always. No matter what else is happening I will care for you.”

 

Angela’s breath rushed to leave her as Sombra wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

 

“Us modded girls gotta stick together right?” Sombra asked.

 

“Right.” Angela replied as she disentangled herself from Sombra and stood. “Ready to head back inside?”

 

“mmm-huh” She took the offered hand and, with what may have been a considerable amount of effort, got to her feet. “She misses you, you know.”

 

“And I her. But this is where we are for now.” She slipped off her lab coat. “Now, I don’t know about you but I am certainly not in the mood for stairs again.”

As she draped her lab coat over Sombra’s shoulders thin, metallic, tendon like threads unfurled from her back and light spider-webbed between them until Angela was flanked by her wings.

 

“Wow!” The whole process only took about a second, it took Sombra longer to recover from the sight. The wings were made of light, shimmering and translucent. Angela was beautiful. “You’re beautiful.” Maybe she should have gone for that kiss after all.

 

“Thank you. So, shall we take the direct route down?”

 

“Okay.” Sombra reached her hand out. “May I?”

 

“Please, go ahead.”

 

Sombra ran her fingers lightly over the wings, they were soft and smooth and had elasticity to them. The metal threads were warm and she could feel a faint pulse in them.

Angela shivered and let out an almost giggle.

 

“You can feel that?”

 

“It tickles. They are a part of me, kind of like a different form of skin.”

 

“They are amazing. Liar.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing fancy? This blows anything I have out the window.”

 

“Nonsense! Now,” Angela scooped Sombra up into her arms effortlessly. “don’t wriggle around too much.”

 

Sombra wrapped her arms around Angela’s neck as she was carried off the roof of the building. They hovered there, in the air for a moment before Angela began to gradually float them down.

It took Sombra’s breath away.


	4. How Not To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triangular brackets (I'd use an example but this being in HTML you wouldn't see it) is deliberately not speaking in English.

Hana had taken to wandering the halls of the base aimlessly again. She used to do it when she first joined Overwatch, but she hadn’t needed to for the past couple of years. Not since sharing a bed with Angela had become an option, but Angela hadn’t forgiven her yet, hopefully yet, it had to be yet.

Oh god, what if it wasn’t yet?

So she hadn’t slept, not in any real sense, since Sombra had left, and that was, huh, that was three days ago now. No wonder she was so frayed around the edges. She wished Angela would just stop being mad at her. She wished she hadn’t used Angela like she did. She wished a lot of things, not that it made a difference. Not that wishing ever did.

So she wandered the base with her crutches. Yes, with her crutches (she had become a model patient since the fight). And ended up in the only place she found comfort here, other than Angela.

 

“<Hey baby girl, you miss me?>” She said as she entered the hanger. “<‘Cause I missed you. Sorry I didn’t come by sooner.>”

She rested her crutches against the mech’s leg and swung up onto it’s arm.

“<Has Bridgette been taking good care of you?>”

With practiced ease she hopped up onto its roof.

“<Don’t worry, if she takes half as good a care with you as she did with me then you will feel a-mei-zing when she’s done.>” Hana’s suggestive tone was lost on the mech. “<See what I did there girl? Like Mei says all the time. God her body is so soft. And surprisingly warm for someone who spends so much time encased in ice.>”  

As she lay down and traced over the small dents in its body with her fingers. 

“<You and I are going to have to have a conversation about what makes a good crash landing and what makes a bad one. Any landing you can walk away from right? Well we really failed on that front.>”

She patted the mech reassuringly.

“<No, no, of course I don’t blame you. I know you didn’t mean to crush my leg. No, I can’t forgive you, you’d have to do something that needed forgiving first and you have done nothing wrong. Of course I mean it!>”

 

“Enjoying the conversation Little Song?”

 

Hana tilted her head back to see an upside down Fareeha. No, it wasn’t Fareeha that was upside down, it was Hana’s head. Things really were getting too fuzzy. Probably a good thing that she wasn’t back on active duty just yet. Apparently she had to go through a full course of physio AND get counselling. As if a heavy bag and some time with a pretty girl weren’t all she needed.

 

“Hey Fareeha.”

 

“Well someone hasn’t been sleeping.”

 

Hana clapped a hand to either side of her mech as if covering the ears it didn’t have.

“Shhhh. Don’t say that, she’s sensitive about her insomnia!”

 

Fareeha rolled her eyes at this.

“Just get down here.”

 

“But to do that I’d have to climb down and I don’t want to have to climb down.”

 

“The last time you slept up there you fell off and fractured your hip.”

 

“Ha! Shows what you know! That was nowhere near the last time I slept up here.”

 

“You’ve slept up… of course you have. Just get down here. You don’t have to climb, when have I ever failed to catch you?”

 

Hana gave an upside down shrug.

“Fair point.”

And shimmied herself around enough to push off the mech and towards Fareeha.

 

True to her word, Fareeha caught her.

 

“What you doing here?” Hana asked as she was placed on her feet.

 

“Gotta fly to Egypt.”

 

“More Helix nonsense?”

 

“Yep. Now, why are you here?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“That much is obvious. How long?”

 

“Three days.”

 

“Fuck Hana. Why haven’t you just gone to Angela?”

 

“Can’t. She’s still pissed at me.” A right side up shurg. “Rightly so to be fair.”

 

“I swear, the two of you will be the death of me!” Fareeha put hand either side of Hana’s face, her grip firm but tender, and looked into her eyes. “Just go get into bed with my wife.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“‘kay”

 

Fareeha kissed Hana on the top of her head before pushing her towards the hanger door.

 

“Safe flight.”

 

“Safe night.”

 

If it seemed like a well worn routine, that’s because it was.

* * *

Angela was in her quarters, because that’s where people tend to be at stupid o’clock in the morning. People also tend to be sleeping at stupid o’clock in the morning. That is where people and Angela differ. She was just standing in the middle of the room, considering bed, but without Fareeha the prospect didn’t really appeal. Normally on a night (technically morning) like this she’d go knock on Hana’s door but the two of them didn’t seem to be quite back to that point yet. As she thought about what to do there were three loud bangs at her door.

 

_ thank you  _  she thought to herself (because who else would she have thought it to?)

“Come in Hana.” A relieved smile on her lips as she spoke.

 

Hana did indeed come in and she gave Angela a once over as she closed the door behind her.

 

“You always answer the door like that Doc?” Angela was wearing, and wearing was only just applicable, her robe, and nothing else. It wasn’t tied, her nipples were covered but not a whole lot of anything else was. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, but Reinhardt ain’t exactly young anymore. A sight like that could stop his heart.”

 

“No one else knocks on my door with their head Little Rabbit.”

 

With those two words Hana felt a tension she’d been carrying for the last two weeks, ever since Angela had called her Miss Song, leave her body. She could have just melted into a puddle on the floor right there and then. Instead

 

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around Angela. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Angela returned the embrace. She’d missed this.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“You look good.”

 

“You look like a corpse.”

 

“Yeah, but a sexy corpse.”

 

Angela broke away from the hug, laughing and taking Hana’s hand, leading her to the bed.

 

“Come. Let us get you to bed, and to sleep.”

“Yes to the bed.” Hana looked up at her, it was a look she recognised from Hana’s twenty first birthday. “Not so sure about the sleep.”

 

Angela cocked an eyebrow but then she felt Hana’s hand running up her hair and pressing against her scalp, pushing her head down into a kiss. Hana’s teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she pulled away. 

 

“So Doc” Hana’s lips on her neck. “you want to just sleep?”

 

“I could… ahhh… think of…” She panted. Hana’s nails running down her back. “other things to… mmmmm… do.” Hana’s hand on her ass, pushing her hips forward. Her robe falling to the floor.

 

“Yeah,” The lightest of bites at her neck. “me too.”

 

“I… I th… thought… hhhuuuuhhhh… you only did… fuck” Hana’s thigh grinding up into her crotch. “only did one… one… one night engagements.”

 

Angela felt a moan escape her throat, so did Hana, it’s where her teeth were after all.

 

“Maybe tonight, just this once, an encore would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part 2 is done!  
> No, wait, this is part six, it's just that we have only now gotten to the intended end point of part 2.  
> That went well, clearly.  
> Hanamercy angst? (and why the hell is it called hanamercy when it could be Angel Song?)  
> Sombra/Mercy fluff?  
> Angel Song (yeah, I'm gong with it) smut(ish)?  
> Isn't this meant to be a Som.va fic?  
> Shouldn't Hana and Sombra have interacted a little more than an arm squeeze?  
> Don't worry, I'll make up for it in part 7.  
> It's also the end of the backlog I have stored up, part 7 is nearly done so that should be up on time. After that... who can say?  
> I will try to keep to a regular schedule but I have never been to fastest of writers.   
> As always comments are appreciated and criticism will make me love you forever.


End file.
